1. Field
Some embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting display devices including a wiring connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin when compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of FPD devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages, such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight unit. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are respectively injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and are then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting light of a certain wavelength.
Recently, an ultra-high definition (UHD) OLED device has been developed. Here, the UHD OLED device may have a pixel area that is extremely small when compared to older OLED devices. In addition, as the size of the pixel area is reduced, the number of contact holes that are used to connect wirings located in different layers should also be decreased to reduce or minimize a coupling effect between wirings in a pixel circuit.